1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a binding mounting apparatus which is used to mount a binding plate at various angles with respect to a board surface upon which the apparatus of this invention is mounted.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional mounting apparatuses are used to secure a conventional binding or a conventional binding plate with respect to a board surface. Such conventional bindings are used to mount a ski boot, for example, with respect to a snowboard.
Snowboards are used for recreational sport purposes on snow-covered downhill slopes. A person riding a snowboard positions his or her feet in various positions with respect to the snowboard. It is often desirable to fix the feet with respect to each other and with respect to the snowboard in many different positions, depending upon the particular purpose or mode of snowboard skiing and depending upon the particular terrain of the downhill slope.
Conventional binding mounting apparatuses are very cumbersome to adjust and they elevate the snowboard user higher than that distance which is most desirable. Conventional binding mounting apparatuses require a relatively long time to adjust the bindings into different positions. Thus, there is a need for a binding mounting apparatus that provides quick adjustment of the bindings with respect to each other and with respect to the board surface of the snowboard.